Of Hula Dances And Warm Embraces
by ashley-chan
Summary: Kagome takes the gang to a beach party from her world. Miroku+Sango get drunk. Shippou gets beach toys. Inu-Yasha...in a SKIRT?! ^_~ IY+K fluff!! I really worked hard on this so please r+r!!


-Title- Of Hula Dances And Warm Embraces  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Inu-Yasha (I still love him tho') so don't sue.  
  
A/N: Reply to "Emmi-chan's Beach Party Challenge". Enjoy!!! ^_~  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into going to your school's beach party...." Inu-Yasha mumbled. He was curious as to what this "beach party" was but didn't admit it. Kagome had dragged him, Shippou, Miroku and Sango along and he wasn't at all happy with it. He had hoped that it would be something between just him and Kagome....  
  
"Oh please! It's just one party! A little fun is not going to kill you!" Kagome answered back. Her friends insisted that they wanted to meet this famous "Inu-Yasha" that had won their friend's heart, and she didn't see the harm in inviting them.  
  
"I personally think that it's a great idea. After all, I want to see this 'beach' that Kagome says is so beautiful." Sango answered.  
  
"Yes, I agree completly." Miroku said, placing his hand on Sango's rear. "After all, a little fun never did anyone harm, ne?" He was met with Sango's punch in the face, making Shippou giggle.  
  
"Kagome, are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yes, we're almost there. Be patient."  
  
When they finally neared the beach, it was already nightfall. Kagome's companions stayed glued to the ground, as they saw what the 'beach' looked like. It was a wonderful sight to see, with the sun setting and the waves crashing on the rocks in rythytm. After the shock wore off, Shippou screamed happily, and ran towards the sand.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit as she observed the little kitsune's happiness. Miroku and Sango followed him, not believing that something so pretty wasn't seen in their world. Inu-Yasha walked next to Kagome, smelling the odd salty aroma was was coming off the waters. He had to admit that it was a nice change form the usual youkai hunting.  
  
"Shippou, here is some toys for the beach. If you want to get in the water, wear this around your waist." She said as she handed him a pink floating device. "Sango, could you please spread out the blanket here? Miroku, here, take out the sandwiches and the drinks." They all obliged, anxious to see what the night had to offer.  
  
"Oy, what about me?" Inu-Yasha asked. It's not that he liked working, but he didn't like it when people ignored him, especially Kagome...  
  
"You are coming with me." Kagome said, taking him by his arm, forcing him to walk with her on the sand. Just as he was going to say a smart ass comment, she shushed him. "Just trust me, okay? I'm trying to find my friends. Just consider yourself lucky that people won't mind your ears because I already told them you were an anime freak. And, you have to admit, the bathing suit I got you isn't so bad... When am I going to see it on you by the way?" she asked.  
  
He grumbled something which she didn't understand, and she asked him to repeat it. He did so, but in a low tone "I feel stupid with that on....."  
  
She smiled at him, and tried to reassure him. "Oh, but I'm sure you'll look great in it! You don't have to show it to me now, but when we get in the water, you have to. Besides..." she added with a slight tone of mischief, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!! Kagome-chan!!!! Over here!!!" a loud voice screamed.  
  
Inu-Yasha pressed his ears against his head in order to avoid any chances of him going deaf because of Kagome's friend. The girl jogged towards them, and hugged Kagome. "I'm so glad you came! Everyone is here, but they are pretty much getting all the munchies and drinks, if you know what I mean..." she whispered.  
  
Kagome sighed, and answered "Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess they are all planning on getting plastered again?" she asked.  
  
"You know it!" the girl replied.  
  
"Well, this is Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, this is my friend Gisela." (A/N: my friend begged me to be in this fic...0_o)  
  
"This is the Inu-Yasha we've all heard about? It's great to finally meet you!" the girl said once again. Kagome tried to quiet the girl, but she spilled the secret, and now Inu-Yasha knew that she talked about him to her friends.... How embarassing... she thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up at that comment. He felt his male ego swell up at the loud girls comment. So Kagome talks a lot about me, eh? Well, it's only natural! She better not talk about any other men! he thought.  
  
Kagome took Gisela by the hand, walking away saying "Inu-Yasha, give me a minute. Go and tell the others that I'll be right there with the rest of the class."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her retreating form and simply said "Feh."  
  
*~*~*  
  
After about 15 minutes, Kagome had finally arrived with her friend Gisela on one arm, and Hojou on the other. Inu-Yasha at seeing another male near her, snorted loudly, and walked up to the scrawny boy. He looked him up and down a couple a times, making some classmates comment about his sexuality and odd fake ears. After making sure that he didn't have Kagome's smell on him, he relaxed slightly, snatching Kagome away from him and her friend.  
  
Before Kagome could say anything, Inu-Yasha pushed a piece of her sandwich in her mouth, shutting her up. She chewed, looking at him with questioning eyes, showing that she was going to find out what was wrong with him at some point during the night.  
  
Everyones attention changed from the furry eared half-demon to a certain little kitsune. He was standing in the middle of the crowd, with the pink life saver around his neck. Kagome smiled at his cuteness, and took it off him, placing it around his little waist. "Shippou, like this, see? Now you can go in the water if you want."  
  
"But I want to get in the water with you, Kagome!!! Onegai??" he asked her with little fox eyes, making everyone 'aawwwwww' at how adorable he was. They were so distracted form his cuteness, they failed to see his little tail popping out of his little blue bathing suit. (kawaii!)  
  
One of the male classmates had prepated the DJ table, and started the music. "Okay, it's time for you guys to get into your bathing suits, and dance all night long! Get ready baby, cuz I got beats that will last all night looong!!!" An upbeat song came on, making everyone scream and start dancing.  
  
Now that everyones attention was away from her, Kagome started to take of her shorts, only to have Inu-Yasha grab her by the wrist, stopping her. She looked at him with suprised eyes, and asked "What are you doing?"  
  
"Are you insane?! Are you going to get naked in front of all these people?! And you call me a pervert!?" he screamed through the music, determined to show her that he wasn't going to llet her show her body to anyone else but HIM.  
  
She laughed a bit, and with calm eyes snatched her wrist from his hold. Much to his horror, she took off her shorts and pulled off her shirt, showing her orange bikini. Inu-Yasha had a look of panic on his face, making Kagome think of him as absolutely adorable. "See? It's just my bathing suit underneath. Nothing wrong with that, ne?" she asked.  
  
"That....whatever it is.....is too small!! Take it off right now!!" he demanded. Only after a few seconds did he realize what he had just said, and turned a nice shade of red. Kagome only smiled at him, and took Shippou by the hand, walking him to the cool waters.  
  
Miroku smiled knowingly, patting Inu-Yasha on the back. "Maybe next time, ne?"  
  
After bopping the monk on the head (that happens to him a lot doesn't it? ^^), Inu-Yasha walked tentatively to the waters. Feeling the coldness of the liquid, he pulled back. Shit. he thought. I hate cold water...in fact, I hate water, period. (he is half-dog!) Giving up for the moment, he walked towards Sango and Miroku, only to be greeted by his 2 friends holding beer cans.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Come and have some of this 'beeeir'! It tastes very good!" exclaimed Miroku. Suprisingly enough, Sango nodded her head in agreement, sipping her own can. "Yes, Kagome-chan's friends gave them to us. I must say, it does have an interesing taste"  
  
"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself. Sitting across from them, he took the can from Miroku's hand, and sniffed it tentatively. Shrugging, he gulped down the whole can in mere seconds, making a few people gape at his resistance and agility with drinking. Getting bored, he decided to walk around a bit, and stood up to see what the big deal was with this "beach party".  
  
Miroku pouted slightly, sad that his new treasure had been taken away from him. Before he even considered using his Air Void on the hanyou, Gisela came running towards him, and handed him an ice cold beer. Being ever greatful to her present, he took her hands and asked, "Will you bear my children?"  
  
And yes, you guessed it, Sango hit him on the head with her now empty beer can.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha walked around the beach, and observed all the people that were Kagome's 'classmates' and other people who just decided to crash the party. His nose was going through torture with the smell of alcohol and hormones as people danced in their bathing suits on the sand.  
  
As he crossed a table, the DJ screamed into the microphone "Okay, it's time for the suprise we were telling y'all about! Please give a warm applause to...The Hula Girls!" Most of the guys cheered and the girls clapped lightly as the two girls in grass skirts and coconut tops went to the stage that had been built up for this very ocassion.  
  
They started their show, recieving many comments from the males, and fascination from the girls. Inu-Yasha completly ignored them, not really caring if it didn't have to do with Kagome. He rolled his eyes as he saw from a distance Miroku and Sango getting drunk. Those two will never learn... he thought angrily.  
  
After the Hula Girls finished their act, one of them talked into the microphone, "Okay, we need one volunteer to learn the basics of the Hula Dance. It is quite simple, and we will guide you through it." Many raised their hands, hoping the girl would chose them, but their attention was caught by a certain silver haired, amber eyed hanyou.  
  
The other girl went up to Inu-Yasha and took him by the arm to the stage. "And we have our volunteer! What if your name, cutie?" she asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha held a look of fear and confusion as he saw all those people stare at him. Shrugging off the woman's hold, he decided that perhaps if he went along with whatever they were talking about, then Kagome would like him....hopefully. He grumbled into the microphone "Inu- Yasha...."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what an odd name!" the girl exclaimed, making the hanyou growl. She quickly changed the subject, "All right then, here is the necessity for the Hula Dance, put it on and we can get started!" he took the grass skirt and once again, held a puzzled experssion on his face.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" he asked quite bluntly. (that's why we love him ^^;)  
  
"It's something you have to wear if you want to Hula Dance. Now hurry up, we don't have all night, handsome!" the girl replied.  
  
Swallowing his half-demon pride, he placed it on his hips as he had seen it on the girls, all the while thinking, For Kagome....for Kagome....for Kagome..... The thoughts were the only thing that prevented him from slashing the odd material which looked ridiculous on top of the jeans he was wearing. (Kagome bought them for him)  
  
A young girl from the crowd exclaimed "Hey! What's up with this stud? Tell him to take off those jeans! We're in a beach, he has to be in a bathing suit!" A chorus of other young girls agreed with her, making Inu- Yasha blush slightly.  
  
For Kagome...for Kagome...for Kagome... he thought once again, taking off the jeans, showing the anxious girls his new green bathing suit. It was simple enough, below the knee, with a few white designs on it.  
  
All in all, he looked quite cute. ^_^  
  
The girls showed him how to move his hips with the rythym of the music, and Inu-Yasha tried to follow, but was truly quite confused as to why he had to move his hips so much and was worried because Kagome had not yet come out of the water.  
  
From the audience's response, it seemed like he was doing *something* right, and continued, ignoring the girl's throwing their phone numbers at his feet. I'm doing this for her sake, and she isn't even watching! he thought disappointed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was almost like Kagome had heard his thoughts, as she walked out of the water. She had a lot of fun with Shippou in the water, but had grown a little tired from assuring him that nothing was going to eat him. Besides, I want to see what Inu-Yasha is up to..  
  
The sight that greeted Kagome was one she didn't expect: Sango and Miroku making out on the sand. Oh, my... she thought, covering Shippou's eyes. They reek of alcohol... her gaze went to the twenty empty beer cans on the floor and she rolled her eyes. Duh....I should've known that something like this would happen if I left them alone...Wait a minute! Where is Inu-Yasha?  
  
Suddenly getting worried for the hanyou that had stolen her heart, Kagome followed her instincts, not knowing what she was going to stumble upon. She took Shippou by the hand, and walked quickly towards the huge crowd cheering at something or the other.  
  
Kagome ignored them, and looked around the crowd to see if Inu-Yasha was there but had no such luck. Her search was cut short as her friend patted her on the back, making her turn around. "Your boyfriend is quite a hottie! I never knew he would have the guts to get into a skirt!" Gisela giggled, obviously drunk.  
  
Her eyes almost bugged out. "In a WHAT?" she screamed. Gisela simply pointed towards the stage, showing a very visible Inu-Yasha moving his hips to the music in a hula skirt. What in the world? she thought.  
  
She tried to get to him, but there were so many people, they pushed her back. By the time she finally got to the stage, the show had ended, and Inu-Yasha was walking down from the stage with a flower necklace. He smelled her immediately, and looked at her. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Where have I been?! What have you been doing?!" she asked back.  
  
"I was just having some fun. I couldn't find you in the crowd though."  
  
"I just got here, and I saw the end of your little 'display'! Are you insane?"  
  
"Oy, weren't you the one who said I should lighten up and have fun?"  
  
"That's besides the point!!" she answered back. She flushed suddenly as she noticed the bathing suit that was under the grass skirt and the firm muscles in his chest. Wow...  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed her flushed cheeks, and turned a bit red also. Not wanting people to see them so embarassed, he grabbed her by the waist, and walked quickly to a place where they could talk alone and have some privacy. Kagome was too shocked to resist.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You really look cute with that grass skirt!" she giggled.  
  
"Oh, damn I forgot I had this on." he growled as he tore it.  
  
"I told you that you would look good in that bathing suit."  
  
Blush.  
  
"I guess....I like yours more though."  
  
Blush.  
  
"Arigatou...." she didn't know what else to say, the silence was driving her crazy.  
  
He broke the silence. "I really did have a good time here with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.... This 'beach' is really pretty at this time of the night." he commented.  
  
"I know...." she whispered.  
  
He took her little hand in his'.  
  
They looked at each other nervously. They smiled at each other softly.  
  
He leans down.  
  
She gets on her toes to reach him.  
  
Their lips connect slowly, and grew more passionate with time. Inu- Yasha kissed her with all of his being, and she responded in kind. After they were satisfied, he pulled away, and put his arm around her, enjoying the view in front of him with the person he loved so much.  
  
She sighed happily, and cuddled into his warm embrace, loving the feeling of the person she loved so much holding her.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time, Inu-Yasha warming her with his tender embrace. Kagome smiled happily After all, who could resist him with those green swimming trunks? And he's all mine...  
  
*~*~*  
  
During the heated battle between Inu-Yasha and Kagome, Shippou escaped and took one of the skirts. Mimicking what Inu-Yasha had done, he started to do the same with the music the DJ played, earning the attention of all the girls there. Yup, Shippou was an instant hit amongst the ladies! ^.~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku continued kissing on the sand, not caring that they were in public. Who would have thought that alcohol is what these two needed to be honest with each other's feelings? All in all, they had a good time on the beach!  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: ^_^ whew, I finished it! I really got inspired with this, and I just couldn't stop writing. (don't you just love it when that happens?) I hope you all enjoyed it, and I wouldn't mind getting reviews (in fact, I hope I get lotz cuz I worked on this a lot. ^^) Thanks to Emmi-chan for making this challenge, and thanks for reading, till next time! 


End file.
